Chance Encounter
by Christina B
Summary: A rewrite of the scene where Obi-Wan first meets Luke in A New Hope. Vignette


AN: This is a story I wrote a long time ago for a challenge on the Jedi Council Forums, and I decided I would post it here. This is the scene in ANH where Obi-Wan first meets Luke, but with a new twist. I hope you enjoy this! :)

**Chance Encounter**

Tatooine. It was the hottest, driest and most inhospitable planet in the entire galaxy, yet for some reason people actually lived there. One of these inhabitants was the elderly Obi-Wan Kenobi, a hermit living on the edge of the vast Dune Sea. On a mostly uneventful day, something rather remarkable happened.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat inside his small hovel and looking out his window he felt peculiarly like something important was about to happen. He was once a Jedi Master and the Force that had always been an important part of his life was telling him of something incredibly urgent.

Feeling anxious the elderly Jedi Master left his home and began walking, letting the Force lead him to his destination.

_It's Luke._

Obi-Wan nearly started from the sudden voice in his head, but having heard it so many times it didn't phase him. It was Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had once been his greatest mentor and best friend. Qui-Gon had found a way to immortality and taught it to Obi-Wan. The result was his former master was in his head quite a bit.

_What did he do this time?_

_He was heading this way actually, but he put himself right in the Tusken's clutches. You need to tell him to be more careful._

Obi-Wan nearly chuckled out loud.

_And this is coming from the Jedi Master who always jumped into things without thinking._

_Would you have wanted me any other way?_

_No, Master. But to think things through would've been nice for a change._

_That's what I had you for._

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration.

_And you wonder why my hair's white?_

Qui-Gon chukled silently but made no response for a long while.

_Luke will be a challenge to train. Especially if he learns of his heritage._

I'm aware of that Master. Which is why I'm not going to tell him.

You will lie to him?

No, he will learn the truth. From a certain point of view.

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly as he felt a disturbance in the Force. Pulling up the hood of his cloak, he took a deep breath and took another few steps. Cupping his hands around his mouth he made a loud howling sound, and it turned out to be quite effective. Below him the Tusken Raiders scattered and ran, fearing that a krayt dragon was near.

Walking down the ridge, Obi-Wan immediately walked over to the unconscious Luke, but a certain Jedi Master distracted him.

_That droid looks strangely familiar._

Obi-Wan turned and looked at a small blue astromech droid hiding in an alclove.

_That's because it's Artoo Detoo, Master. The droid that saved us when we escaped the blockade on Naboo._

_Now I remember._

"Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid," Obi-Wan said. Then he laid a hand on Luke's forehead and relaxed. Artoo trundled over and whistled worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right," he reassured the droid.

Luke suddenly came to and his eyes focused on Obi-Wan's face. "What happened?" he asked.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece," Obi-Wan replied.

_That's for sure. _

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke replied happily.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Obi-Wan asked.

_I want to know the answer to that too._

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...There seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke asked.

_This kid sure has some delusions._

"Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time," he replied.

_Not to your face, you mean._

"Then the droid does belong to you," Luke replied.

Suddenly Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon chuckling in his head. _You? Owning a droid?_  
"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting," he said.

_It sure is._

Suddenly Obi-Wan was alerted to the cliffs ahead of them, the Force warning of potential danger.

"I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled  
but they will soon be back and in greater numbers," Obi-Wan explained.

Suddenly Luke dismayed and exclaimed. "Threepio!"

Qui-Gon sighed in his head. _Another blast from the past. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a VERY long day?_


End file.
